harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wilkołak
|grafika = Wolf.gif |Status = * Istota * Zwierzę |Klasyfikacja Ministerstwa Magii = XXXXX |Naturalne występowanie = Północna Europa |Pokrewne gatunki = * Wilk * Człowiek |Skóra = * Ciemny/czarny * Ceglasty/brązowy * Opalony/śniady/czerwony * Jasny/blady/biały/różowy * Smolisty |Oczy = Różnego koloru |Włosy = * Brązowe/szatynowe * Czarne/brunatne * Czarne (forma wilkołaka) * Żółte/blond * Ciemne żółte/błotniste żółte/ciemne blond/błotniste blond * Kasztanowe * Pomarańczowe/rude * Szare/białe/srebrne/siwe |Wzrost = Od 150 cm do ok. 270 cm |Cechy szczególne = * W formie wilkołaka przypomina wilka |Przynależność = * Śmierciożercy * Zakon Feniksa * Armia Wilkołaków dowodzona przez Fenira Greybacka }} Wilkołak (ang. Werewolf) — człowiek, który poprzez ugryzienie przez innego wilkołaka zamieniał się w krwiożerczą bestię przy każdej pełni księżyca. Historia Wilkołaki występowały na całym świecie, traktowane były jako członkowie najniższych grup społecznych, pozbawionych praw Według Pottermore określa się ich mianem pariasów.. Najczęściej można je było spotkać wiosną – czarownice i czarodzieje, którzy często angażowali się w polowanie lub badanie takich stworzeń, byli szczególnie narażeni na atak z ich strony[https://www.pottermore.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/werewolves Wilkołaki na Pottermore]. Pod koniec XIX wieku profesor Marlowe Forfang podjął pierwsze kompleksowe badanie na temat wilkołaków. Odkrył, że prawie wszyscy, których udało mu się zbadać i przepytać, byli czarodziejami, zanim zostali ugryzieni. Bardzo możliwe, że było to spowodowane tym, że mugole częściej umierali przez zadane rany, zaś czarodziejom udawało się przeżyć i zachodziła w nich przemiana. Profesor zanotował także, że smak między osobami niemagicznymi i magicznymi różnił się od siebie. Prawny nadzór 250px|prawo Ministerstwo Magii zawsze miało problemy z polityką stosowaną wobec wilkołaków. W 1637 roku Departament Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami sporządził Kodeks Honorowy Wilkołaków, który dawał wolność wilkołakom pod warunkiem, że raz w miesiącu na czas przemiany będą zamykać się w dobrze zabezpieczonym miejscu. Niestety, nikt nie chciał przyznać się do bycia wilkołakiem i przez lata rejestr ten, na którym każdy wilkołak miał wpisywać swoje dane osobowe, pozostał niekompletny i niewiarygodny, ponieważ wielu nowo ukąszonych starało się ukryć swoją kondycję i uniknąć nieuniknionego wstydu i wygnania. Przez kolejne lata Departament Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami nie umiał określić statusu wilkołaków – nie były ani ludźmi ani zwierzętami. Podtrzymywano stereotyp, że są groźne i reszta społeczeństwa musi być przed nimi chroniona – zarażeni atakowali ludzi w czasie pełni i nie byli tego świadomi. W rezultacie wilkołaki zatajały swoją likantropię przed Ministerstwem, żyjąc z dala od skupisk ludzkich. Z powodu niewielkiego zainteresowania i braku podpisów od wilkołaków, rejestr został zamknięty. Charakterystyka 250px|lewo W wilkołaka można było się zmienić wyłącznie na skutek ugryzienia przez jednego z nich podczas pełni księżyca, co oznacza, że nie było możliwe aby odziedziczyć taką przypadłość. Ślina wilkołaka mieszała się z krwią ofiary, przez co dochodziło do skażenia. W drugiej połowie XX wieku opracowano kilka mikstur w celu złagodzenia skutków likantropii. Najbardziej udanym był Wywar Tojadowy. Osoby zarażone wilkołactwem (lub inaczej likantropią) mogły uniknąć przemiany poprzez zażycie tej mikstury, jednakże mimo wielu prób, do chwili obecnej nie wynaleziono lekarstwa, aby wilkołactwo całkowicie wyeliminować. Miesięczna transformacja w wilkołaka była niezwykle bolesna, jeśli nie leczono chorego i zwykle poprzedzało ją kilka dni bladości i złego stanu zdrowia. W wilczej formie wilkołak tracił całkowicie ludzkie poczucie dobra i zła. Jest jednak błędne stwierdzenie (o którym można było przeczytać w książce Emerett Picardy – Wilcze Bezprawie: Dlaczego Wilkołaki Nie Zasługują na Życie), że wilkołaki tracą w ludzkiej postaci moralność, choć w rzeczywistości, gdy człowiek był w swojej normalnej postaci, mógł on być tak samo dobry jak przed przemianą. Mimo tego, wilkołaki potrafiły być także równie niebezpieczne, nawet gdy były ludźmi, tak jak w przypadku Fenrira Greybacka, który próbował ugryźć i okaleczyć jako mężczyzna, a jego paznokcie były tak naostrzone, że przypominały pazury. Jeśli ofiara została zaatakowana przez wilkołaka, który wciąż był w ludzkiej postaci, mogła w sobie rozwinąć pewne wilcze cechy, takie jak zamiłowanie do surowego mięsa, ale poza tym nie powinna zostać zarażona. Każde ugryzienie lub zadrapanie przez wilkołaka pozostawiało jednak trwałe ślady, niezależnie od tego, czy był on w formie wilka w momencie ataku. mały|Projekt Greybacka na Pottermore Jedną z ciekawszych cech tego stanu było to, że jeśli dwa wilkołaki spotykały się i w pełni kojarzyły się nawzajem (przypadki takie występowały bardzo rzadko, a odnotowano je dwa razy), to rezultatem takiego związku były wilczaste młode, które przypominały prawdziwe wilki we wszystkich aspektach – zaskakująca jednak była ich wysoka inteligencja. Nie były bardziej agresywne niż zwykłe wilki i nie były aż tak skore do ataku na człowieka. Te dwa przypadki zostały kiedyś uwolnione w warunkach skrajnej tajemnicy, w Zakazanym Lesie w Hogwarcie, za uprzednim zezwoleniem Albusa Dumbledore'a. Młode wyrosły na piękne i niezwykle inteligentne wilki, a niektóre z nich wciąż tam żyły, co dało początek opowieściom o "wilkołakach" w lesie. Żaden z nauczycieli ani gajowych o tym nie opowiadał zbyt często, bo obawiał się o bezpieczeństwo uczniów. Raz w miesiącu, przy pełni księżyca, zazwyczaj normalny, o zdrowych zmysłach czarodziej zamieniał się w krwiożerczą bestię. Jako jedne z nielicznych fantastycznych zwierząt, wilkołaki szczególnie gustowały w ludziach. Przykładem innego takiego zwierzęcia był przyczajacz. Armia wilkołaków popierała Voldemorta zarówno w Pierwszej Wojnie Czarodziejów, jak i w drugiej. Była to grupa absolutnie zdeprawowanych stworzeń, które przemieniały się w wilkołaki nie tylko w czasie pełni, czerpiąc ogromną przyjemność z zagryzania niewinnych ludzi i pojenia się ich krwią. W 2020 roku Hermiona Granger powiedziała Harry'emu, że dostrzegane jest wiele niepokojących zjawisk, m.in. masowe zejście wilkołaków do podziemia. Wilkołak nie rozpoznawał swoich przyjaciół – po przemianie instynkt zwierzęcy zwyciężał nad ludzką naturą. Różnice między wilkołakiem a wilkiem 230px|lewo Chociaż w swojej zwierzęcej postaci wilkołak był prawie nie do odróżnienia od prawdziwego wilka, dało się znaleźć różnice między nimi. Wilkołaki miały nieco krótsze pyski, a ich źrenice były mniejsze, co powodowało, że wydawały się bardziej ludzkie. Ich ogon był włochaty, nie do końca rozwinięty i nieco krzaczasty. Największą różnica polegała w zachowaniu. Prawdziwe wilki nie były bardzo agresywne, a ogromna liczba opowieści ludowych przedstawiających ich jako bezmyślnych drapieżników jest obecnie uważana przez władze czarodziejów za odniesienie do wilkołaków, a nie prawdziwych wilków. Wilk prawdopodobnie nie zaatakowałby człowieka, chyba że w wyjątkowych okolicznościach. Wilkołak zaś atakował niemal wyłącznie ludzi i stanowił niewielkie zagrożenie dla pozostałych stworzeń. Mity i legendy Wiele mugolskich mitów i legend na temat wilkołaków jest fałszywych, chociaż niektóre zawierają ziarnko prawdy. Przykładowo srebrne kule nie zabijały wilkołaków, ale mieszanka sproszkowanego srebra i dyptamu zastosowana wobec świeżego ugryzienia "zamykała" ranę i uniemożliwiała ofierze wykrwawienie się na śmierć. W wielu opowieściach wspominano tych, którzy błagali, by umrzeć, byle nie żyć jako wilkołak. Natura mały|250x250px Wilkołaki zazwyczaj rozmnażały się, atakując nie-wilkołaki (głównie ludzi). Piętno ciążące na wilkołakach było tak wielkie od stuleci, że bardzo nieliczni się żenili i mieli z nimi dzieci. Jednak tam, gdzie wilkołaki poślubiły ludzkich partnerów, nie było śladu likantropii przekazywanej ich potomstwu. Wygląd mały|prawo|229x229px|Rysunek przedstawiający wilkołaka Wilkołaki miały wysoko rozwinięte kończyny, którymi powalały przeciwnika, krótką sierść i pysk wyposażony w ostre jak brzytwa zęby, którymi gryzły swoje ofiary. Choć ogólnie wilkołaki przez miesiąc były w swojej ludzkiej formie i dopiero podczas pełni zamieniały się w dzikie bestie, niektóre z nich zachowywały swoją zwierzęcą formę przez dłuższy czas (przykładowo Fenrir Greyback). Czerpały przyjemność z zabijania i uważały, że wilkołaki powinno się od małego uczyć nienawiści do ludzi. Nazywało się je dzikimi wilkołakami – odrzucającymi społeczne normy i żyjące z dala od społeczności czarodziejów, bojące się stworzeń podobnych do siebie. Ich ciała były znacznie bardziej zniekształcone i porośnięte sierścią, nawet w okresie gdy pozostawały w swej ludzkiej postaciDzikie wilkołaki na Pottermore. Znane wilkołaki * Fenrir Greyback – poplecznik Lorda Voldemorta. * Armia Greybacka – niezidentyfikowana liczba dziko żyjących wilkołaków pod wodzą Fenrira Greybacka. * Remus Lupin – jeden z członków Zakonu Feniksa. * Silas Crump – przestępca. * Autor książki Włochaty pysk, lecz dusza ludzka * Wilkołak z Wagga Wagga Inne ofiary wilkołaków mały|220px|Bill Weasley – jedna z ofiar Fenrira Greybacka Etymologia Staroangielskie tłumaczenie słowa wilkołak to werewulf (współcześnie wereworf), gdzie: * wer – współczesny ang. man – człowiek, * wulf – współczesny ang. wolf – wilkInternetowy słownik etymologii. Ciekawostki mały|233x233px|Fenrir Greyback – wilkołak celowo atakujący mugoli i czarodziejów * Tom Riddle w okresie swojej nauki w Hogwarcie, oskarżył Hagrida, o to że ten w młodości chował pod łóżkiem młode wilkołaków. J.K. Rowling ukróciła spekulacje na temat wilczych potomków wilkołaków, mówiąc, że Riddle celowo oczerniał Hagrida i rozpowiadał nieprawdziwe informacje, by zdyskredytować gajowego w oczach profesorów (mogło mieć to związek ze sprawą otwarcia Komnaty Tajemnic i przerzucenia winy za wypadki w szkole na Hagrida). * Draco Malfoy raz stwierdził, że w Zakazanym Lesie grasują wilkołaki. Była to nieprawda. Profesorowie Hogwartu celowo podtrzymywali takie plotki, by uczniowie trzymali się z daleka od lasu. Podczas wyprawy do Zakazanego Lasu w pierwszej części serii, Harry zapytał Hagrida, czy to wilkołaki mogły zabić jednorożca w Zakazanym Lesie, na co gajowy odpowiedział, że: wilkołaki są zbyt wolne, by dogonić jednorożca. * W Harrym Potterze i Księciu Półkrwi, gdy Lupin zdradził pewne zirytowanie i szorstkość w rozmowie z Harrym, Tonks wyjaśniła później obecnemu przy tym Arturowi Weasleyowi, że pierwsza noc cyklu jest zawsze najgorsza. Uwaga ta sugeruje – mimo że nigdzie w serii nie było o tym wspomniane – że wilkołaki cierpiały na różne dolegliwości wynikające z likantropii. Objawiało się to obniżeniem nastroju i łatwym wpadaniem w złość. Za kulisami prawo|230x230px * Podczas gdy animag dobrowolnie zamieniał się w swoją zwierzęcą formę (przykładowo profesor McGonagall, Peter Pettigrew), wilkołak nie miał wyboru, musiał się zmienić, a jego transformacja, miała miejsce podczas pełni księżyca''Harry Potter: The Creature Vault. * W ''Harrym Potterze i Więźniu Azkabanu ustalono, że Remus Lupin, będąc dzieckiem, został ugryziony przez Fenrira Greybacka. Jako dorosły był w stanie spożywać Wywar Tojadowy, by kontrolować swój stan, ale wciąż zmagał się ze wstydem i ciężarem swojej tajemnicy, którą filmowcy podkreślili dzięki kostiumowi i makijażowiWilkołaki zza kulis na Pottermore. * Podczas kręcenia filmu stworzono ponad sto przeobrażeń Remusa Lupina w wilkołaka. Zainspirowało to artystów zajmujących się wizualizacją w Harrym Potterze i więźniu Azkabanu, do stworzenia kolejnego wizerunku. Inspiracja pochodziła z przedstawiania stanu Lupina jako choroby. W tym celu jego blada twarz i pokryte bliznami ciało oznaczało jego walkę z udręką, a jego szare, odrapane ubranie zwiększało poczucie, że stanął w obliczu wielu trudności i niedostatków. * Postać wilkołaka Lupina nie była tak przerażająca, jak pierwotne projekty wilkołaków w filmie – był bardziej poważny i smutny. Jego projekt makijażu był wilczy, ale zachowywał części jego człowieczeństwa. Postać Lupina jako wilkołaka była chuda i oszpecona, prawie wręcz wychudzona, z długimi kończynami i zgarbionymi plecami. Jedną z istotnych zmian w stosunku do większości filmowych wilkołaków było to, że Lupin był praktycznie łysy. * Projektanci filmowi odpowiedzialni za wygląd stworzeń na planie, zaczęli tworzyć projekty wilkołaków z nadzieją, że będą w stanie osiągnąć efekt transformacji w wilkołaka, praktycznie stosując jedynie protetykę i animatronikę. Postanowili wyrzeźbić wilkołaka według swoich wyobrażeń, nie martwiąc się, w jaki sposób rzeźba będzie kontrolowana i poruszana na potrzeby filmu. Rezultatem było stworzenie, które było niezwykle wysokie (siedem stóp) i niezwykle szczupłe. Wymagało jednak niesamowicie sprawnego aktora, który zmieściłby się w środku aby odtworzyć postać. Wytypowano boksera i tancerkę, którzy trenowali przez kilka miesięcy, nosząc wysokie na trzy stopy szczudła, aby uzyskać niezbędną wysokość i nauczyć się chodzić w odpowiedni sposób. Kiedy w końcu mieli wejść do środka rzeźby, okazało się, że ani tancerka, ani bokser nie mogli osiągnąć takiego samego efektu, jaki mieli podczas prób. Kostium był ciasny i restrykcyjny, nie pozwalający stworowi być tak wysportowanym, jaki być powinien. Dodatkowo, ponieważ scenografia, na której kręcone były sceny z wilkołakiem była zrobiona z pofałdowanego stoku usianego kamieniami i wysokimi trawami, artyści mieli problemy z równowagą i nie mogli poruszać się tak szybko po terenie. Z tych powodów ustalono, że ostateczny wilkołak widoczny na ekranie będzie musiał zostać stworzony komputerowo. * Dopóki Lupin nie zakończył swojej transformacji, efekty komputerowe oraz jego makijaż zostały połączone w celu umiejętnego przejścia komputerowego z człowieka do wilkołaka. Aktor David Thewlis (Remus Lupin) został wyposażony w kilka sprzętów protetycznych, które zmieniły jego oczy, zęby i ręce. Inne efekty obejmowały kontrolowany przez kabel kawałek pod spodem płaszcza, który rozszerzał się, by rozerwać materiał w odpowiednim momencie (pęcherze na jego szyi, które były napompowane). Wizualne triki obejmowały ujęcie stóp aktora wydłużających się i wychodzących z butów. Zobacz też * Likantropia * Fenrir Greyback * Remus Lupin Występowanie mały|Lupin po przemianie w wilkołaka jako figurka LEGO * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć * Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * The Making of Harry Potter * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault ! Kategoria:Magiczne stworzenia en:Werewolf es:Hombre lobo fi:Ihmissusi fr:Loup-garou it:Lupo mannaro ja:人狼 ru:Оборотень